A brother's love
by WaywardArchangel
Summary: From the moment on that it had became clear that the youngest archangel was born an omega, Michael had been prepared for this day, to be the first one to claim his little brother.


**A brother's love**

Michael knew what had happened, even before he heard the knock on his door.  
As an alpha he had smelled his little brother's scent minutes ago and he immediately had known that Gabriel was in heat.  
His first heat, to be precise.

Michael suddenly felt nervous – something he was neither expecting nor used to, because this was a first for him too after all.  
Sure, he had done this before lots of times but not like this, not with an omega...  
This would be different.

He got up from where he was sitting at his desk,  
the smell dominant all around him, already making his cock harden in his pants as he walked to the door and opened it.

As soon as he did, he heard his little brother say with a shaky voice:  
_"Michael, I think I need your help..."_

Gabriel's cheeks were flushed pink, his pupils dilated, making his golden eyes seem dark.  
Strands of his blond hair were sticking to his forehead just like his thin shirt lay tight against his chest.  
But the most prominent thing about him was his scent, sweet and strong, making Michael's dick throb and his mouth go dry.

From the moment on that it had became clear that the youngest archangel was born an omega, Michael had been prepared for this day, to be the first one to claim his little brother.  
He had known that this day would come, he had been looking forward to it and he knew what to do by heart.  
But still, his hand was shaking as he reached out to gently stroke over Gabriel's cheek, caressing the hot skin in order to calm his brother down a little.

"It's alright – it's supposed to feel this way. Come in, I'll make you feel better"  
It was heartwarming how Gabriel's eyes lit up and a little smile spread on his face as he took Michael's hand and let himself be pulled into the room.  
The older angel closed the door and turned to face his brother, who was looking up at him with eyes full of trust and awe, completely certain that his brother would know what to do.

Michael _did_ know what to do, he just didn't know how to start.  
His body told him to just grab his brother and take, take, take and claim him as his.  
But he couldn't.  
Because Gabriel wasn't just a random omega, he was his baby brother and that made things a hell of a lot more complicated.

But still, it wasn't only _his _body which had its needs, Gabriel needed this too, needed him to do what he was supposed to do.  
Just how much he did was obvious from his open-mouthed breathing and the little drops of sweat which rolled down his temples.  
Michael had trouble taking his eyes off him, but he had to.  
Just for a second, to keep his head clear for as long as possible.

"Take your shirt off, you must be melting." he said, his voice less steady than he'd want it to be. Gabriel nodded and obeyed momentarily, pulling off the damp garment and looking at his brother with big eyes.

Michael took in the sight for a moment; smooth skin covering the slender body, which seemed almost fragile like this, presented to him and his to take.

The dark-haired angel took a deep breath – he should get it on already.  
He took off his belt first, because the pressure on his dick had become near painful, before shedding his slacks.

With slow and controlled motions he started unbuttoning his own shirt while Gabriel watched his every movement, showing no sign of being scared like Michael had feared he would.  
His face only showed curiosity and deep desire, which was encouraging and reassuring.

When Michael shrugged off his shirt, Gabriel took a step towards him before stopping and giving him a questioning look, needing allowance before he did anything.

After receiving a nod and a reassuring smile he stepped in and let his hands roam over Michael's chest, fingers brushing over his sensitive nipples – the simple touch emerging a little gasp from the older archangel. He didn't move, giving Gabriel time to explore and get used to the feeling of intimacy.

His instincts were screaming at him just to throw Gabriel onto the bed and have his way with him, do what they both needed but before he could do that, he had to be _sure._

Michael placed his hands over Gabriel's, holding them in place.  
"Gabe...you're in heat right now. You know what that means, right? You know what I'm going to do?"

His little brother nodded and met his gaze.  
He looked so damn innocent like this and Michael rubbed his thumbs gently over the back of Gabriel's hands, trying to show him some more chaste affection than the things he really wanted to do to his brother.

"You don't have to do that, we can just...sit it out if you're not ready."  
Michael wasn't even sure, if they could do that. All he knew was that he was really afraid of making his brother do something against his will.

"I want you to be very sure, Gabriel. Do you want this?"  
As much as _Michael_ wanted this, he knew that he'd never forgive himself if he'd force Gabriel into something he didn't truly want, something his body tricked him into wanting.

Even though it would be damn hard to resist his brother, now that he had him half-naked and so close to him...

His heart almost stopped when he felt a hand in his neck and soft lips pressed to his.  
_"I do, just please, Mike..do something!" _Gabriel's voice was closer to a whine than to normal words as he pressed himself tightly against his brother, kissing him once more.

And that was all of a permission Michael was going to need.

He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and pulled him flush against his body,  
opening his lips and claiming his brother's mouth with his tongue.  
The feeling of finally getting closer to what he wanted, what he _needed_ was overwhelming and he let out a little moan into Gabriel's mouth as he kissed his brother for all he was worth.

His hands ran across Gabriel's bare back, sliding under the waistband of his pants and cupping his ass, squeezing gently, rubbing his fingers along the crack and probing at Gabriel's wet entrance, quickly reducing the smaller angel to high whines and little pants of Michael's name as he tried to reach as much skin with his mouth and hands as possible.

He was going to go insane, that was for sure. Gabriel's tongue and teeth enlightened fireworks under his skin, licking over his erect nipples, biting down on sensitive skin and creating dark bruises which would make sure Michael remembered every second of this.

Not that he ever could forget – everything felt more intense and wonderful than anything he had ever felt and his increasing arousal reminded him constantly of the things which were yet to come. He pulled his hands back, placing them on Gabriel's hips instead, holding the smaller angel in place as he once more kissed him deeply.

Apparently he wasn't the only one, who was getting impatient to move on, because Gabriel's hands soon were at Michael's waistband, working open the button while palming his dick through the fabric, making the older angel gasp lightly.  
Gabriel's movements were certain and steady as his instincts were taking over more and more, his need for being claimed becoming more urgent with the minute.

Michael took a hold of Gabriel's hands, making him look up at him,  
his brother expecting demands from the alpha.  
Having this kind of power was equally arousing and terrifying, but Michael was ignoring that part.  
He was in control, over his omega and himself.

"Get on your knees, Gabriel. I want you to get me ready."  
His voice was raspy and he was starting to have trouble thinking straight, but seemingly Gabriel had understood and obeyed immediately, dropping to his knees and looking up at him.

"Can I?" he asked, making it sound like being allowed to suck his brother's dick was the only thing he could ever wish for.  
Michael was looking down at him in awe, watching his little brother pulling down his boxers down and taking his hard cock in his hands, his touch light and a little uncertain at first.

He stroked him slowly a few times but his grip soon got tighter and his motions became more confident.  
When Michael let out another shaky breath, Gabriel licked his lips and shot him a short glance.  
A few strands of his blond hair fell into his face as he tilted his head and licked over the tip, hot breath hitting the sensitive skin and making his brother shiver.

Gabriel's golden eyes looked up at the older archangel,  
searching for a sign of disapproval or encouragement and Michael was once again stunned by how completely innocent he looked.

Except of course for the fact that he was on his knees with his brother's cock only millimeters from his lips. Michael gave him a reassuring smile and cradled his fingers through Gabriel's hair,  
tugging slightly and pulling his brother's head closer to his groin.

The blond angel reacted instantly to the silent demand and wrapped his lips around Michael's dick, pushing down as far as he could go and covering the rest of the shaft with his hand,  
beginning to bob his head up and down, trying to get as much as possible into his mouth.

It was messy at first but Michael was patient and gave his little brother enough time to adjust to the feeling of having a cock shoved down his throat.  
Gabriel was inexperienced but enthusiastic and after a few minutes he had found a steady rhythm of his head and hand and Michael's increased pace of breathing seemed to boost his confidence.

The whole thing became a hell of a lot better when Gabriel discovered how to use his tongue the right way, swirling it around the tip, licking into the slit,  
coaxing out a bitter-tasting drop of pre-come and a soft moan from Michael.

"There you go, Gabe..now you got it"  
Gabriel actually smirked around Michael and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard for a moment before pulling back, suckling only at the tip and looking up at his brother with wide eyes.

Michael placed both his hands on the back of Gabe's head, angling it so that he could thrust deeper into his little brother's throat, making Gabriel choke.

He quickly pulled back again to give him a second to adjust, not expecting his brother to dive right back in, forcing his hot cock further down his throat again and again until he could manage without gagging.

It was probably an omega-thing but Michael still was amazed how quick Gabriel learned to take him all way in and seemingly enjoying it, if the muffled moans he made were anything to go by.

It felt amazing, hot and wet and tight and _sweet mercy _that tongue!  
Michael knew immediately that he would be having a lot of fun having Gabriel suck him off.  
Later..because that wasn't his goal for now and if they kept going like this, that wouldn't work out.

When Gabriel's whines and moans became more frequent and desperate, Michael pulled him off his cock and to his feet, kissing his swollen lips while letting his hands caress his brother's torso, dipping lower until he reached his waist.

Michael opened his fly with quick and efficient motions, not wanting to waste any more time and pulling the last remaining clothes off his brother's legs.  
His right hand closed around Gabriel's straining dick, pumping up and down a few times, making his little brother moan in surprise while his other hand reached around him and circled his entrance with a fingertip.

_"Michael, please..."_ whined Gabriel and pushed himself closer to Michael's fingers, moaning in frustration when Michael just pulled his hands back.  
But the older angel had enough of the teasing, too. They could do that another time, or twenty other times just not right now, because right now he _really _needed to be in Gabriel, feel him clench tightly around his dick, engulfing him in delicious heat.

Within seconds Michael hauled him up and carried him over to the bed while the blond angel covered his neck in little bites and kisses, his body apparently getting more and more desperate with the minute.

Michael could _so_ relate to that.

They tumbled onto the mattress, Michael landing between Gabriel's spread legs, attacking his mouth once more, working his tongue between Gabriel's lips, dominating the kiss and making his brother gasp.  
He was being too rough but Gabriel didn't seem to mind, so Michael decided not to care.  
Especially since it felt so good, having his brother under him, submitting to him, letting him take what he wanted while making the most delicious noises.

With a snap Michael got rid of their remaining clothes, moaning as he finally felt skin on skin.  
He had planned not to use his grace, to make this as real and intense as possible but by now he couldn't bear it any longer – he needed his brother with every cell in his body, every thought in his brain was only focused on him.

Gabriel gasped loudly as Michael's hand closed around his straining dick,  
stroking it firmly until little drops of pre-come leaked out of the tip, giving away just how badly Gabriel needed this too.

The small angel was writhing and squirming under Michael, pushing his hips up and into his brother's fist, little moans and whines falling from his open mouth.

It was delicious and Michael knew that he would never get enough of this.  
He had never seen anything so beautiful, so hot and breathtaking as his little brother,  
laying naked under him, his cock and hole leaking while he made noises that Michael suspected could make him come..almost at least.

Suddenly Gabriel reached down between his legs and messily shoved two fingers into himself, his eyes closed and his body working on pure instinct.  
Michael was stunned for a few moments, watching motionless as his brother began to fuck himself with his fingers, trying to get what he wanted, what he needed but just increasing his own arousal and frustration, unable to find his release without Michael giving it to him.

And, damn that thought made Michael's dick throb once again, because fuck, that was hot.  
If Michael had had any doubts left if Gabriel was sure about this,  
then they were far gone from this moment on.

He gripped Gabriel's wrists, pinning them firmly above his brother's head onto the bed and positioned himself at his entrance and thrusting in with one quick and hard shove.

Gabriel arched off the bed, his hands clenching to fists and his mouth wide open in a silent moan – Michael had never seen anything more beautiful.

His brother felt perfect – hot and tight and just like being made for Michael's cock.  
The older archangel pulled back with a groan and pushed right back in, more forcefully this time.  
Gabriel was in a state of pure ecstasy as it seemed – his eyes half closed, moaning loud and desperately.

With every thrust into the wet heat Michael felt his nerve-ends vibrate with pleasure and hearing Gabriel's punched out begging to take him harder brought him dangerously close to the edge within minutes.

But even though Gabriel seemed very desperate for his fill by now Michael had no intention of finishing this any time soon.

So he slowed down, fucking his brother with lazy and shallow thrusts, making Gabriel whine in frustration and struggle against Michael's hold on his hands, just wanting to touch.

The omega was literally glowing by now, his body hot beneath the older angel, writhing and squirming and trying to somehow get his brother to go faster, harder, deeper and to finally come and mark him up, to own him.

_"Please, go faster, Mike..It'll feel so good, being deep inside me, feeling me clench around the base of your dick, because I just want you so much, please, please fuck me, I can't..."_  
Gabriel's whining dyed out into a dry sob, when Michael's hips snapped forward with almost brutal force, nailing the smaller angel's prostate dead on.

There was no holding back now anymore.  
Michael's head felt dizzy as he fucked his brother fast and probably rougher than he should, but _all things holy _it felt so good.

Their bodies moved in sync,  
Gabriel pressing back on Michael's cock, trying to get him even deeper, always more, more, more, his voice hoarse from his load moans and shouts and his fingernails digging into his own hands as he clenched them to tight fists as he suddenly came with a scream and grace lighting up the whole room.

Michael shuddered, pleasure jolting through his body as Gabriel clenched down hard on his dick, intensifying everything even more.  
Oh, how he wished he could last forever but he just _couldn't_.

He hit his own orgasm after two more forceful thrust into his brother,  
filling him up and collapsing on top of him.

They both just lay there, panting and shivering,  
every movement creating an echo of pleasure where they still were joined.

After a few more moments,  
Michael shifted, his soft dick slicking from Gabriel's hole,  
making the smaller angel wince a little.

He let himself fall onto his back,  
breathing in deeply and slowly coming down from his high and back into consciousness.  
He reached out and cradled Gabriel in his arms, holding him in a soft embrace and planting tiny kisses on his face and neck.

"You did good, so good."  
He whispered, one of his hands gently stroking through his brother's hair.

"I love you, Gabriel, love you so much, little brother"  
he murmured, his lips gently brushing over the shell of Gabriel's ear, the smaller angel giving back a content hum.

_"Love you too, Mike"  
_he mumbled back, his voice almost too low to hear and still a little rough.

Michael smiled softly,  
pulling his brother a little closer with one arm,  
reaching with the other one for a blanket to cover them both before letting his eyes fall shut and giving them both time to rest.


End file.
